As demand has increased for firearms, so too has demand for auxiliary devices, such as laser sights, infrared light sources, and visible light spectrum sources. Demand for such auxiliary devices is particularly strong in military, civilian defense, and police applications. Many operations occur at night or in low light conditions, rendering weapon mounted lighting systems desirable. But, such systems tend to suffer from deficiencies in power limitations, activation methodologies, and the obstruction of a firearm user's forward view.
As such, improved auxiliary devices and associated mounting systems would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.